Game of thrones: high school pages
by wazzup11
Summary: Modern AU: Jon and Ygritte have kept their relationship a secret for months. when they decide that is time to come out, things tend to gerawkward. but a snow day might help with that. rated M for swearing and sex scenes. Currently on hold
1. Chapter 1

_character ages_

 _Jon and Robb, Jeyne, Ygritte: 15_

 _Sansa and Joffrey: 12_

 _Theon: 19_

 _Arya: 9_

 _Bran: 8_

 _Rickon: 3_

 _Ned: 35_

 _Catelyn: 34_

 _not an R+L=J._ _closest thing to that will be Lyanna and Rhaegar being like second parents to Jon_

* * *

"Jon, Robb, wake up. your gonna miss the bus" Ned yelled out

Jon woke up to that, he sat on his bed for a minute thinking about what was going on, then realized the worst had happened, Summer was over.

"ah shit, another shit year of school" Jon breathed, he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, put on his jacket and walked down the stairs, he saw his Father waiting for him along with Sansa and Robb. also in the kitchen was Jon's step-mother Catelyn, they were not on the best of terms. Jon knew why Catelyn hated him, Jon had been the product of his father Ned getting piss drunk and hooking up with Ashara Dayne, nine months later, Jon was born, four months after Robb. Ashara died in an accident not long after Jon's birth, he had been told it she slipped on a rock and fell into the sea, leaving Ned with a choice, Raise Jon himself, or send him a foster home. Ned of course chose to raise Jon him self, much to his wife's dismay. Jon sat at the table and began eating his breakfast.

Sansa had been the on to break the silence. "so who thinks they are gonna have a good day?". no one replied to that question.

After they three of them had finished breakfast. they waited out side for their buses, instead of staying the public middle school in winterfell, Sansa was going to transfer Kingslanding Prep school, a boarding school that went from kindergarten to twelth Grade, Jon and Robb were going to winterfell high. after five minutes of waiting, Jon got a text from his girlfriend Ygritte, no one knew they were dating, except Arya. the text was like most of the one he got from her

 _hey Snow, want ta come over this afternoon, the folks are still on vacation.- Ygritte_

Jon sighed, during summer he and Ygritte had started having sex. first time was on Ygritte's 15th birthday, her parents were out drinking, so she managed to talk Jon into it.

 _sure, got nothin' else ta do, see you at school. P.S please stop calling Snow- Jon_

 _Fuck off, Jon Snow - Ygritte_

Jon let out a small chuckle and quickly turned his phone off. Sansa gave him a weird look. "who are you texting?" she asked him.

"a friend"

"who?"

"never mind"

"Jon, our bus is here. we do not want to miss it," Robb yelled out, whilst running towards the bus.

"Bye" they heard Sansa yell at them."so how are things going with Jeyne, Robb?" Jon asked

* * *

"so how are things going with Jeyne, Robb?" Jon asked

"great, we're going on a date this afternoon" Robb replied

they looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at school. "Robb, I need to tell you something, me and Ygritte have been dating and fucking, since the summer." Jon told his Half-Brother.

"oh damn, your probably going to fuck her tonight also"

"fucking straight"

* * *

 **after school**

Ygritte's bedroom was not like a typical teenage girl's bedroom. it had a bow and arrow, a dart board, a hunting rifle, a PS4, violent games, and the complete Box set for _the walking dead_

"so, hurry up and get those fucking clothes off, Jon Snow" Ygritte stated, while removing her clothes

Jon did as he was asked and smiled. "your very bossy sometimes". Jon then put on a condom

"shut up and fuck me bloody"

Jon kissed Ygritte's lips, grabbed her waist, whilst she grabbed the back of his head, Jon pulled her on to the bed. he grabbed his girlfriend's breasts and squeezed them, he kissed her belly, her breasts, her lips again. she looked at him. "time to fuck me bloody, Jon Snow" she positioned herself over Jon, and he entered her. he started thrusting slowly, as Ygritte moaned, Jon started to thrust faster, and faster and faster, Ygritte was moaning loud with pleasure. "Go on... fuck me, oh". after a while, Jon climaxed and let out a groan, he then removed the condom, and dumped himself next to Ygritte.

"you fuck so good" she told him

"I know" at the same time Jon pulled her into a kiss


	2. Chapter 2

"your late!" Jon heard a voice say as he shut the door behind him. it was Catelyn. "well, where have you been?"

"Studying with my friends"

"really?"

"yes" _just leave me alone, woman, do you hate me that much_

"fine, get cleaned up for dinner"

Jon quickly raced up the stairs

* * *

Jon lied to her, this Catelyn knew well. he barley told her the truth about anything. in medieval times he would have been called a bastard. board, Catelyn pulled out her cell phone and made a call

"hello"

"Sansa, how are you?"

"great, the school is awesome, I've made plenty of friends, the teachers are nice. it's a good school, what is it?"

"did the boys ever mention that they were dating any one?"

"no, why, whats up, mom ?"

"nothing, see you soon" she hung up

Cat knew Jon was doing other things, she just had to find out what.

* * *

Jon looked at the wall of his bedroom. something was wrong with Ygritte. she was too straight forward this time and that meant something was wrong. with out hesitating, Jon pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ygritte's number. after 3 seconds, she picked up

" _hello_ " Jon heard through the phone

"Ygritte, I need to ask you something"

" _what's up?_ "

"you didn't tease me as much, you were to strait forward, and you just haven't been yourself lately, what's wrong"

" _it's my dad_ " she sounded like she was crying. " _he's got cancer and is going to be dead by November 1st_ "

"whoa, I'll be there soon, I'll also call Sam and Gilly, you'll want three of us to talk to.". with that Jon hung up and ran down the stairs, pulling on his jacket he opened the door when he heard his stepmother's voice

"where are you going"

 _shit_ "Ygritte's, her dad has cancer and she needs someone to talk to. in fact, I was about to call Sam and Gilly " Jon answered. thinking Catelyn is not going to let him leave. then he remembered, the less Jon is home the happier Catelyn is.

"be back for dinner" she said, grudgingly

as soon as Jon was out the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" _hello_ " he heard his best friend Sam say

"hey Sam, what ya doing"

" _me and Gilly arrived at Ygritte's two minutes ago, do you know what's up?_ "

"let her tell you, I'll be there soon"

when Jon arrived, he found everyone in the middle of a match on _call of duty_ , Ygritte was winning, as usual

"oh the snowball has arrived" Ygritte said teasingly, "what do you know, Jon Snow. oh wait, nothing. you know nothing, Jon Snow"

"please stop calling me that nickname"

"how did you get the nickname" Gilly asked

"I won in a snowball fight against my whole family when I was six"

"whoa"

Ygritte switched of the game and put a movie in the PS4, it took them a while to discover it was some Action/comedy movie that their friend Daenerys Targaryen was staring in. Dany was a year younger than them and had been acting in TV shows and Movies since she was six, her brother Rhaegar was engaged to his aunt Lyanna, Jon remembered that they were visiting and was glad about that, they were like second Parents to him. Jon, Ygritte, Sam and Gilly sat back and watched the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa groaned as her alarm went off, it was her second day at Kingslanding prep. the talk with her mother yesterday made Sansa a bit happier. _get it together, Sansa. Margaery Tyrell is coming back today._ Sansa thought to herself. Margaery Tyrell was an actress in her school who was about two months younger than Jon, and a lot of the boys had crushes on her. Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole was just getting out of the shower, looking hyped about meeting Margaery.

"you look hyped, Jeyne"

"so do you"

Sansa laughed at that, she then walked outside the dorm and waited for Jeyne. while waiting, Sansa saw a brown haired girl in casual clothes and sunglasses, she was carrying a duffle bag, and she was walking towards Sansa. _oh my god, OH MY GOD, she's walking towards me, Margaery Tyrell is walking towards me_

"excuse me do you know where dorm room 480 is?" Margaery asked

 _"that's my dorm room"_ Sansa thought. "yeah, its this one here"

"oh, so the bastards who run the place are placing me with a twelve year old, not bad actually" Margaery said

"two twelve year old's, my friend's getting dressed. I'm Sansa, Sansa Stark." Sansa said, holding out her hand

Margaery shook Sansa's hand. "Margaery Tyrell. wait Stark, like Jon Stark?"

"he's my half-brother, why, whats up?" Sansa asked

"internet sensation, best video, he beat the shit out of this guy called Ramsay Bolton, fucking awesome." Margaery told her. "plus my co-star Daenerys Targaryen, mentioned him as a best friend, she also mentioned the names: Sam Tarly, Ygritte something, Gilly something., so yeah, is it him, your brother?"

"yeah, sounds like his group, I've met Dany Targaryen before, her Brother Rhaegar is engaged to my aunt Lyanna" Sansa replied

"holy shit" Margaery cursed

* * *

Jon was sitting at his desk when he got the call, it was Ygritte. _God, what does she want?_

" _hey Jon. I've been thinking, and I think we should admit to our families that we're dating, don't mention the part about us fucking or any thing sexual, except making out, talk about that all you want, Snow balls_ "

"Love you to, wildling. see ya at school."

later everyone was called for dinner. Jon knew then that is was time to tell everyone, including Catelyn, hopefully she wouldn't talk to him about relationships like what she did with Robb. Jon then remembered, she was not his mother.

when everyone was seated Ned spoke up. "good news, everyone, we can go to the snow company this weekend.

"Yes" said Arya and Jon at the same time

"woo hoo, i'm gonna try wheel chair skiing" said Bran

"yay" said Rickon

"Aunt Lyanna, Rhaegar, Viserys and Dany are also coming" Ned announced "in fact they should be here right about" they heard the door bell go off. "now"

Lyanna walked in, holding Rhaegar's hand, they sat at the table and Rhaegar immediately asked Jon if he had a Girlfriend.

"yeah actually, I do." everyone was quiet. "you remember my friend Ygritte, that's the lucky girl"

"never thought you had it in you, Jon" said Lyanna.

"hey"

Ned then spoke up. "Ygritte as in the one that does archery?"

"that's the one" said Jon

"lucky Bastard" said Arya

"ARYA" Catelyn screamed

Dany laughed. "now I remembered why I missed this place"

Jon and Robb were cracking up laughing, Viserys smiled to himself, Lyanna was holding in ounces of laughter.

"what does bastard mean?" Rickon asked

at that moment, Everyone except Ned and Catelyn, cracked up laughing, everyone was laughing at how a three year old had sworn.

"okay, get your stuff ready, Robb, Jon. if you want to invite your girlfriends, you can give them a call, everyone else: bedtime" said Ned, he watched as the kids ran up stairs

"so they don't know this is also a business trip for the company. who else will be there Ned?" Lyanna asked

"the Boltons, the Karstarks, the Tyrells, the Baratheons, the Tarlys, the Umbers, the Mormonts and the Lannisters, as well as the Arryns" Ned replied

"well shit, see you tomorrow, Big bro" Lyanna told him

Ned sighed and wondered how this was gonna work with out Sansa, Ned thought to himself for a minute, he could just take Sansa anyway and say its a holiday, which was not a lie. Ned looked up and knew there was work to do


	4. Chapter 4

"why is it so cold?" said Bran

"because there's snow, you idiot" Arya replied

"Arya Stark, don't talk to your brother like that!" Catelyn told her

"you be nice to Jon and then I'll stop talking to Bran like that"

Arya was amused at how her mother's face went as red as her hair

"what I thought" Arya mumbled

* * *

Jon laughed as his girlfriend pulled a very funny face. "and that's how you make a funny face boys and girls"

Jeyne was laughing so hard she fell off her seat.

they were at the snow company's cafe enjoying some hot chocolate.

"God, this place still rules" Robb told the others

"yeah, it's very nice" said Sansa

a familiar voice spoke up. "you should see the new arcade in this place" everyone turned to see Domeric Bolton standing there. "it rules"

"hey Dom, what are you doing here?"

"Business" said another voice.

"Ramsay, dad's doing the business crap. we are doing other things." Dom told his Half-Brother.

"yeah, well if the whole board of the damn company is bringing their family's, we can have a massive race down the mountain." Ramsay replied

"he still has the bruise you gave him, Jon" Ygritte blurted out.

"yeah, that hurt. then again I was having one of my psychotic breakdowns, that hit knocked me out cold" Ramsay said

"plenty more where that came from if you have another one of those fucking breakdowns" Jon replied.

"you should have seen my father's face when he saw the video on the internet" Ramsay said, laughing out loud

"he was pissed" said Dom

"well this is a surprise" everyone turned to the voice that said those words.

"Margaery!" Sansa yelled

"Hey, Sansa. sup Dany"

"yo" Dany replied. "who wants to go into the arcade?" almost everyone replied at that instant. when they walked into the arcade, everyone was amazed.

"told you this place ruled" Dom announced.

Everyone started to enjoy themselves until, after 2 hours, they heard the worst words

"time to go home" everyone's parents announced.

annoyed, Jon hopped in his father's car with Robb, Jeyne and Ygritte. looking as the snow disappeared.


End file.
